This SBIR Phase II application proposes to continue to develop, evaluate, and implement a unique Web-based guide for Internet browsers seeking quality substance abuse and mental health (SA/MH) websites. The site will direct health information seekers via a structured approach to assist them in defining their SA/MH information needs and then using these needs to find appropriate websites. Websites are cataloged in a database indexing ownership or authorship disclosure, purpose, standards met, language support, and user experience. The guide will also catalogue support for features such as Q&A, bulletin boards, chat, news, MEDLINE searches, email lists, and screening forms. Users will be able to provide structured feedback on the listed sites to other health information seekers as well as to the website developer. The guide could be used to help developers of existing and future SA/MH websites enhance and improve their content. In Phase I we created and evaluated a prototype site that indexes Internet resources on the topic of alcohol and alcoholism. Phase II will extend the site to a broad range of topics in substance abuse and mental health and evaluate the site's utility for both consumers and physicians.